<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunt by amandaterasu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196401">The Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu'>amandaterasu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Estinien Wyrmblood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aymeric de Borel, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Group Marriage, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega Warrior of Light, Polyamory, Sex In A Cave, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Aymeric de Borel has protected his Omega wife, Rynn, from the ruts of their Alpha husband, Estinien. When she inadvertently leaves with Estinien right before her heat is supposed to begin, Aymeric is forced to go out after her.</p>
<p>Happy Birthday Rynn!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/campdragonhead/gifts">campdragonhead</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just shameless smut, I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aymeric de Borel checked his agenda one last time. Rynn’s heat was supposed to start sometime in the next two days, so he’d made arrangements to get Estinien out of the city for a few weeks to keep her safe. </p>
<p>It wasn’t that the Beta had any interest in keeping his spouses apart under <i>normal</i> conditions. They three of them had formed a strange relationship, caught in a web that had all three of them sharing a marriage bed, but when Estinien’s Alpha nature reared its head he could be a vicious, brutal lover. For all that Rynn was the Warrior of Light, Aymeric did not feel that he could, in good conscience, leave her undefended from the Dragoon’s proclivities. It was easier and safer to send him off, tend to the Omega’s needs himself, then deal with Estinien’s rages and rut when he returned.</p>
<p>The servants at Borel Manor bowed politely as he entered his home, then took his outer robe before he made his way up to the bedroom to remove his ornamental chainmail. Having two positions, both as Lord Commander of the Temple Knights and Lord Speaker of the House of Lords was grueling work, and when he settled into the hot bath that waited in his bedroom he sighed in contentment. It was going to be a busy few weeks until Estinien returned - and after, if he was being honest with himself - but this was the life he had been given, and he would do it to the best of his ability.</p>
<p>A light knock at the door drew Aymeric from his thoughts just as his valet entered and bowed. “It appears Lady Rynn left a note for you, my lord. Would you like me to set it on your desk, or…?”</p>
<p>Drying one hand on a nearby towel, he reached for the note. “I’ll take it now, thank you.” He popped open the wax seal with his thumbnail and unfolded the paper to see Rynn’s familiar handwriting.</p>
<p>
  <i>Aymeric,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Estinien told me about the mission you assigned him: to investigate the rumors of unusually powerful bandits in Coerthas. It’s been so long since I left the city to stretch my legs, as it were, that I decided to go with him. He says we’ll only be gone a few weeks, and you know he’ll keep me safe. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Don’t worry yourself overmuch, and try to enjoy some solitude! I know you get so little of it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>All my Love,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Rynn</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>P.S. Estinien sends his love as well, but you know that gremlin would never leave a note of his own.</i>
</p>
<p>“Halone preserve us,” Aymeric cursed, sinking deeper into the bath. He’d have to go after them; this was going to wreak untold havoc on his schedule.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Estinien leaned on his polearm and smiled as he watched Rynn sail through the air amidst the blizzard, her dark armor the only thing visible in the sea of white. It had been an age and a half since he had taken his wife out into the field, and he was glad she had accepted his invitation. Aymeric would probably complain, but their husband was overprotective by nature - it was part of why Estinien felt safe leaving Rynn in his care so often. For all that the Miqo’te was the Warrior of Light, she was still <i>theirs,</i> and both men’s Ishgardian sense of honor demanded she be protected at all costs.</p>
<p>He followed soon after, letting the cold drive away the petty concerns of the city as he followed her through the storm. She had been kept in Ishgard so long, like a pretty bird in a gilded cage. Normally, she did not object to being kept in such style, and he could not argue that she deserved the best of everything, not the least of which being a place to call home. But in recent months he had seen her chafing against those bonds, and his suspicions had proven correct the moment they left Falcon’s Rest, and she took to the skies.</p>
<p>Despite all this, Estinien could tell something was off. Rynn kept glancing back over her shoulder at him, unsure about something, and it made him leery. Had Aymeric kept her too long within Ishgard’s walls? Had her confidence in herself been shattered by the things that had transpired on the First; things she would not talk about, even now?</p>
<p>Resolving to speak with her on these things and reassure her, he picked up the pace, hoping to catch up - and then the wind changed direction.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh, no.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh, <b>YES.</b></i>
</p>
<p>The realization Rynn had entered her heat drove out everything that the cold did not, and his instincts carried him into a reckless dive off the nearest cliff to skirt through the pass below. For all that he loved his little cat, she did not know Coerthas like he did. She looked back at him one last time, and he barely registered the half-lidded eyes and the savagely bitten lip that screamed both invitation and trepidation as she moved.</p>
<p>The hunt was on.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Lord Speaker!” The soldiers stationed at Falcon’s Rest seemed surprised by Aymeric’s sudden appearance near the Aetheryte, dressed for combat rather than a diplomatic visit. “W-we were not expecting you. We can send for Lord -”</p>
<p>“It’s not necessary, my friends,” he said gently. “My spouses are out here on the hunt for the bandits we’ve been hearing so much about, and I decided to join them.” </p>
<p>A number of them visibly relaxed, though one said, “Still, I’m sure his lordship would be pleased to feast the three of you in his hall this evening, and -”</p>
<p>“Really,” Aymeric admonished. “The only thing we want is to be forgotten for a little while. It is difficult to be the Lord Speaker every minute of every day.”</p>
<p>The soldier looked abashed. “I apologize, ser.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “Already forgotten, but tell me - did you happen to see which way they went?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Halone, but she was fast. </p>
<p>For all that he had taken numerous shortcuts, Estinien still trailed after the Warrior of Light, torn between frustration and awe as she took dangerous leaps that gobbled up the yalms across dark crevices and blinding drifts.</p>
<p>His far more aggressive Alpha instincts were clawing at him to break himself to catch her, and he found himself taking risks he never would have before. It was amid one of these poorly calculated jumps, while he scolded himself internally, that he heard her cry out and go tumbling down into the chasm below.</p>
<p>Estinien angled himself so he hit the ground feet first, strength coiling in his thighs before he shot off again at a lower angle. He worked his way down into the ravine like this, bouncing between the rime-crusted walls until he reached the bottom. </p>
<p>He did not see Rynn herself, but saw the evidence of her passage - a few small splatters of blood near an empty potion bottle, then no more blood, but a kicked up trail where she ran through the snow. They were easy enough to follow, and he chuckled as they darted in and out of various caves before doubling back. </p>
<p>It did not take a genius to discover what she was doing - looking for a cave system that would allow her to hide, or lead out the other side of the mountain. Which meant he already knew where she would end up, in the largest cave at the far back of the chasm.</p>
<p>Sure enough, her footprints led in, but did not lead out, so he returned his polearm to his back and headed in, with a grin all sharp-edges and teeth.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Terror gripped Aymeric’s heart as he saw Rynn fall, her body tumbling down past the cliffs. He tightened his grip on the reins, driving his chocobo into the storm faster. He ignored the way the wind and snow bit at his skin, the anxiety only slightly lessened when he saw a second dark smudge move down into the abyss. </p>
<p>He knew that Estinien would not <i>harm</i> Rynn, but that was no guarantee the dragoon would be gentle with her. She was always so sensitive when her heat was upon her, he could only imagine how much it would hurt when faced with their husband’s Alpha brutality. With any luck he’d be able to find her before the dragoon and take her back to Ishgard. Estinien would be furious, of course, but it was part of what he had accepted being in a relationship with these two.</p>
<p>The chocobo fluttered to the ground and he dismounted, ruffling the beast’s dark feathers before he headed further into the breach. The snow was a mess of footprints, though he noticed a few drops of blood near an empty bottle, and wondered idly if Rynn had taken a suppressant to protect herself from Estinien. Checking each of the caves one by one, he moved cautiously until he heard her desperate, panting mewls coming from the one at the end of the chasm. </p>
<p>Aymeric’s protective urges took over and he bolted toward the sound, sword in hand. His vision took a moment to adjust as he entered the cave, forcing him to follow her noises rather than his sight to her side. When his eyes had adjusted again he saw Rynn naked, stretched out on a wide blanket, the end of her tail flipping back and forth playfully.</p>
<p>“Hello, lovely,” she purred. “I was waiting for you…”</p>
<p>“You’re safe,” he exhaled softly, moving to her side. “Where are your clothes, Rynn?”</p>
<p>She said nothing, just bit her lip and giggled drunkenly as she reached for the straps on his armor. </p>
<p>“Halone,” he swore, “You are in the thick of it, aren’t you? Come on, we need to get you back to Ishgard before Estinien finds you.”</p>
<p>“A little late for that,” Estinien answered, and Aymeric glanced over his shoulder to see his husband was <i>also</i> naked. The dragoon grinned, an edge to his teeth and the way he dug his fingernails into his skin that told him the Alpha’s control was tenuous at best. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to spring this trap?”</p>
<p>Rynn giggled again, and he felt the strap on his pauldrons give way, letting them clatter to the floor.</p>
<p>“Estinien,” he said gently. “You know you don’t want to hurt her.” Aymeric knew he had to get Rynn out as soon as possible - it was a Halone-sent miracle that their husband hadn’t gone into a rut already with how thickly the scent of Rynn’s heat permeated the cavern. “Why don’t you go back outside for a few minutes?”</p>
<p>“After we put in all this work to catch you?” His little Miqo’te wife was tugging at the lacings of his breeches. “Busy, busy, busy - Aymeric’s always <i>too</i> busy to play.”</p>
<p>“But by all means,” Estinien said. “If you’re not interested in sharing a bed with your spouses, you can go back to the city.” The dragoon stepped aside, leaving the way out of the cave open.</p>
<p>Aymeric thought about a lot of things, not the least of which was the hungry look in both his husband and his wife’s eyes; his schedule <i>had</i> been cleared for the next few days. He lifted an eyebrow as he looked down at Rynn tugging ineffectually at his tunic. “How do you want to do this?”</p>
<p>“You should take off your own clothes,” Estinien teased. “I’m like to lose control if I strip you, and she’s just going to hurt herself on the filigree.” </p>
<p>As if in agreement, Rynn giggled again, and he could hear the swish of her tail moving faster. Aymeric did as he was told, trying to ignore his own longing for them both. They hadn’t all three shared a bed in this manner since the heady days in the wake of their wedding. His thoughts started to jumble together until he felt Estinien’s hand in his hair and his breath at his ear. “Come now, Lord Speaker. Get out of your head and on your back. Our little wife is waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“My back?” he asked, but still moved to do as he was told, content to let the two schemers have their fun. </p>
<p>Almost immediately, Rynn was on him, straddling low across his hips and rubbing herself against his quickly-hardening cock. Aymeric wanted to fight it, just a little bit, but as usual he found it near impossible to resist her when she wanted him, finally succumbing with a moan when she slid herself down onto him. </p>
<p>“Somebody missed me,” she teased, leaning down to lick a thin trail up his chest to his neck. </p>
<p>“I did come all the way out here to find you,” he replied, then couldn’t keep the grin off his face when Estinien’s hand came to rest beside his head. “How shall we go about this?”</p>
<p>“Keep her still,” Estinien growled, and Aymeric reached up to Rynn’s hips, holding her in place. The Omega whined, trying to tempt him into thrusting by wriggling on him, but he was far stronger.</p>
<p>Estinien rewarded them both for his self-control when his cock slid into Rynn with Aymeric’s, her slick and the intensity of her heat the only thing making it possible for her tight little body to accommodate them both. She cried out at the intrusion, then again when her two husbands began to thrust into her.</p>
<p>They quickly found a rhythm they both could keep, and Estinien caught her about the chest and nibbled possessively at her neck while Aymeric continued to keep her hips as still as he could. Just as maddening as the sight of his lust-addled, panting wife was the feeling of his husband’s cock rubbing against his own inside of her - he knew he would not last long.</p>
<p>“Fury,” Aymeric panted, “I -” He was interrupted by Rynn’s keening as she came, and Estinien took advantage to reopen the old wound on her neck, the same place he had claimed her on their wedding night. She trembled between them, lost in a haze of pleasure and instinct, and Aymeric dug his nails into her skin, doubly so when he felt something start to swell at the base of his husband’s cock.</p>
<p>“Hilt yourself,” the dragoon rasped, and he followed the command just in time, as Estinien pushed in the rest of the way, knotting Rynn and trapping Aymeric’s cock inside her with him. The pulse of his husband’s climax tore a number of impolite swears from him and he finished as well, overheated and panting and madly in love with them both.</p>
<p>Rynn collapsed down onto Aymeric’s chest when Estinien let her go, all three of their bodies still joined together while they waited for the Alpha’s knot to go down. Aymeric showered his wife’s face with kisses, then turned to kiss Estinien as well.</p>
<p>“Halone,” he breathed, unable to wipe the giddy smile from his face. “I should have let you two talk me into this ages ago.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>